Being William Pond isn't easy
by Touch The Dark
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO FOR THE BEST PLEASE READ FIRST: Spike makes one of the most difficult choices in his un-life with the help of a letter and a meeting with Amy. A Sunnydale favourite spots the vampire with Amy...


Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy the vampire slayer and Doctor Who

Author's notes: This is a sequel to for the best. It will be another short story as I've decided to do this story in parts. Buffy never died at the end of the gift. Special thanks to Allen Pitt and Cazrules who have already reviewed the first instalment.

**Being William Pond isn't easy**

His hands were shaking as he read the last page of the letter that was in the blue envelope.

_**I know you're secret. I know what happened to you when we took you back to Anne at the age of fifteen, well, I saw and it's very long story. And I know what you are now. I also know that I haven't been the best but I must reassure you…everything that I have done to you, for you…was to keep you safe. I made a promise to your mother and I never intentionally broke it.**_

_**Something from the past is coming William and you must be prepared to fight this as it may well be the end as you know it. The current slayer will need all the help she can get. **_

_**You have to tell them who you really are before it's too late. **_

_**Lastly, I hope that somewhere, in that extremely stubborn and complicated heart of yours you can find someway of forgiving us all…Especially me.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Mr Bow Tie**_

_**P.S If you need me, in any way, shape or form, contact Amelia…**_

"He knew…" Spike whispered to himself, taking a sip of his whiskey.

He sat in his battered arm chair for what felt like an eternity. The shock of what The Doctor had written in his letter was still sinking in. He knew was had happened all along. And what did he mean by something from the past was coming but what exactly? That was the problem. Spike laughed.

"The idiot could've given me some sort of idea…"

Then, something hit him like a ton of bricks.

"He wants to see me? He withheld the information on purpose just to see me?" Spike asked himself, raising his brow.

Did he really want to face him again? Was he ready? Was The Doctor ready? All questions that was whirling around his mind. Amongst all of that, the vampire slowly realised something. None of this was Amy and Rory's fault. They had no power to see the future. Whereas, Mr Bow Tie did.

That was what led him to his next decision…

OoOoOoOoOoO

If she was honest, Amy was surprised by the phone call that she received two hours ago. It was him, of course. He sounded void of emotion, like he was trying to hide how he was feeling. He only said one sentence.

"Meet me outside my crypt at 9pm."

She didn't know what to think. Maybe he was going to tell her to never show her face again? She shut her eyes at this thought. Amy didn't know if she could bear it.

It was now 8:58pm and Amy was pacing through a couple of rows of headstones, eyes firmly lay on the crypt door. The door swung open and slammed shut. Amy smiled as Spike walked towards her.

"Hey there," Amy greeted him softly.

He waved his hand gingerly.

"Hey."

He began to walk and she followed, confused look on her face.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Spike informed as they walked towards the exit.

With their backs turned, Xander appeared from behind a tomb stone.

"I knew it!"

They hadn't said a word to each other in the ten minute they had been walking. Amy was stealing glances at the vampire. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trench coat, avoiding eye contact.

_He tells me to meet him and then avoids my gaze? I don't get it _she thought.

They stopped just at the beginning of a dimly lit alley way. Amy knitted her brows together. Spike held his right arm out.

"After you."

She looked nervously between the alley and Spike before taking the first few steps into the dark.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Amy whimpered.

Spike shook his head.

"No."

They carried on walking past the dumpsters and turned left round the bend. The rest of the alley was straight. At the end stood a little building, light coming out of the window lit up half of the way. Even though he had told Amy he wasn't going to kill her, she still felt threatened, slightly.

They had reached their destination. Spike opened the door and walked in. Amy followed a few seconds later. What she saw made her smile. It was a small coffee shop. A roaring fire, on the far wall opposite the door. Several tables dotted around the room, but only two were occupied.

"Go and sit down, I'll be with you in a minute," Spike said, indicating the table by the window.

Amy nodded and walked towards the table. She took the seat closet to the window and rested her cheek on her hand. A few minutes later, Spike returned with two purple mugs and some napkins. He lay them both on the table while he set out a napkin in front of Amy. He then placed one mug onto it. She smiled.

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows? Why do you drink this?" she enquired as the vampire took his seat.

"Just coz I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't resume my human habits, Mrs Williams," he informed.

"Fair play."

Silence had claimed their conversation. He was once again avoiding her gaze. She tilted her head and studied him for a minute. He was focusing on the mellows swirling around in the sea of hot liquid. Amy took a deep breath before speaking.

"What did you bring me here for?"

Spike wrapped his hands around the mug, attempting to warm his hands. Anything to feel slightly human.

"William…"

His blue eyes met green as he looked up from his mug.

"Spike. I told you before, my name is Spike now," he said, looking out of the window.

Amy held her hands up in defence.

"Ok."

His lips parted slightly and then closed. This was the hardest thing he had ever done. Taking a sip of his drink, he then looked back to his company.

"I…oh, bloody hell! This is new territory for me," he muttered.

"It's ok, take your time."

He ran his hand through his platinum hair.

"I honestly thought that I would never be in a mental place to be able to do this but, the raggedy man's letter made me think long and hard," he said.

He took Amy's hand in his and stared at her wedding ring, stroking his thumb over the gold band.

"It made me realise that, yes, you and Rory could've voiced your disapproval at what he did…you probably did when I wasn't around. But there was a bloody great chance he wouldn't listen after he found out what my future held. What my destiny was," Spike started.

He looked back into her eyes and the sincerity shone through.

"I forgive you."

Amy was taken back by this. A tear ran down her pale cheek. She couldn't stop them from following.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven. I failed. I should've protected you," she sobbed, pulling her hand away.

He took a napkin and patted her face.

"It wasn't your job to protect me, it was hers. And she failed catastrophically."

"None of this was her fault, Wil-Spike," she piped, Scottish accent ever present.

He scoffed.

"Isn't the job of a mother to look after and protect her children?" he said, anger slowly creeping into his voice.

As Amy looked to the blue-eyed man in front of her, she remembers the day Melody A.K.A River was born and so abruptly taken away.

"Some things are out of a mother's control."

"Why did she even get pregnant if she knew she couldn't take care of me?" he combated.

Amy shrugged.

"I guess it was just one of those things. So she went a little wild one night, it's not like she had a lot of freedom," Amy defended Spike's mother.

Spike groaned.

"She was in prison, for Christ's sake! And still is might I add!"

Amy stared at him after this out burst. The conversation had turned sour. She didn't want this to happen. This wasn't about her, it never was. Spike closed his eyes and then opened them to see the red head looking pensive. Sighing, he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, pet."

"You have nothing to apologise for."

Pause.

"After all, being William Pond isn't easy," she said.

A slight smirk played on Spike lips. He had missed this banter. Not that Rory liked it. In fact, the roman found it quite disturbing and, even though he knew it would never happen, he was jealous of how close his wife and Spike were.

"I need you to give The Doc a message for me."

Amy nodded.

"Tell him to meet me outside Restfield at midnight tomorrow night. Blue box 'n' all. We've got some business to attend to."

Her interest was piqued.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"No. This is something I need to do alone…," he answered, finishing his drink.

Her heart sank. Amy stood up and embraced him. Taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent, this on any given day would make her feel ill because of the smoke. Except today.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Even though the bleached vampire had a chip in his head, Xander knew it wouldn't be long til he turned back to his old ways. Boy was he going to have pleasure in watching Buffy stake that guy. He walked into the Summers' household to hear Willow, Buffy, Dawn, Anya and Tara having an argument about the bridesmaid dresses.

"I am not wearing radio-active green!" Buffy screeched.

"It brings out the green in your eyes, Buffy. You'll look cute and attract a great orgasm buddy!" Anya argued.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

The noise escalated even more and Dawn was about to speak when Xander cut her off.

"Ladies, we've got bigger problems than arguing over the colour of dresses!" Xander shouted over the noise.

They all stopped, Anya glaring at her future husband.

"Sorry, honey," he said, sheepishly.

Buffy folded her arms and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"What do you mean, Xander?" the slayer enquired.

He was just going to cut straight to the point, no easy way about this.

"Spike has sired someone…he's killing again."

Hey guys what do you think? Please, please, please read and review. This is going to be part of a series of stories. I really love reading your reviews it spurs me on.


End file.
